The door Luna opened
by xoxo.lahh
Summary: Hi, my name is Luna. I have a story to tell, about the Hitachiin twins. I know you want to know their secrets. So come in and I'll tell you EVERYTHING I know. I am their sister after all... Rated T for Language, and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. This is my first Ouran Host Club story. I **invented** the character Luna, she came from mine and my cousin's head. I hope you enjoy her as much as I do. It's been fun to make this story. Just know that Luna is an **OC character**. She does not exist in the anime or manga. If you have any comments _please_ make sure to tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. Only Luna for that matter. Want to use her for a story. **YOU NEED MY PERMISSION.**

,Love

Lalie-chan

* * *

The door _**Luna**_ opened.

**Chapter 1; Meeting**_** her**_**…**

I bet you all know the story of the Hitachiin brothers/twins. But you don't know the _real_ story. Why they acted the way they did before the host club, or how they _became_ that way. Those questions, my friends, I will have the pleasure of answering them. And I know you might be wondering, 'why would you know answers to those questions, unknown lady?' Well, I know because I've been with them since the day they were born. And I know them since that day because… I am their sister. Not just their sister, I am their _triplet. _You see, I don't live in Bunkyoo, Japan. I moved to Paris, France with my mom when I was five. No, my parents aren't divorced. My mom is a fashion designer, and Paris is the capital of _fashion_. My mom couldn't let a work opportunity go so easily, so she took me with her. She didn't want to be alone in a city so big.

My brothers and I were really close when we were little. We didn't have that many friends, so we stayed with each other _all _the time. So I leaving was devastating for all of us. You do remember that my brothers were lonely kids growing up, and I blame myself for that. I just can't think of any other answer but me leaving. Of everyone in the family I am the only one who can difference them, and no one besides me understood how they felt. I would dress like a boy, act like a boy, and even my hair looked like a boy's. My mom absolutely hated that I didn't _act _or _looked _like a girl_, _but I didn't want people to recognize me because I was a girl. No one did in my disguise, but eventually I was going to grow up. I couldn't be a boy all my life, could I? Maybe that's why my mom wanted _me_ to go with her to Paris instead of one of my brothers. I guess she wanted fashion to get to me. And it did, _BIG TIME._ Anyways, I visited my brothers constantly after I left. We talked on the phone for _hours_. The phone bill was HUGE, but nothing we couldn't pay. As time passed by I did grow up, so did my brothers. And as I grew up I became sort of a… trouble? I guess, for my mother. I rarely went to class, escaped to parties at night and more stuff like that. I was grounded for two years. Imagine the first two years of middle school, grounded. Well, she didn't ground me for TWO years. I would do everything over and over and over again, so I would get grounded again and again. It ended up being two years. So, I couldn't communicate with my brothers in anyway way possible. I totally guessed that Mom had told them about me being grounded. I was totally wrong. After those two years were up she decided to let me go visit my brothers. I took the first plane to Japan. I didn't know that it was going to be… hard. After all I didn't look like myself. There was a new fashion in Paris. Punk. I fell in love with it, and I had to be part of it. My beautiful orange hair was gone, I dyed it black. Its usual length, really short, was gone too. I had it all the way down to the middle of my back. I was wearing a black tank top that said 'RAWR!' in neon colors and a really short black skirt. Colorful knee high socks and fish nets in my arms. Got the picture?

I went to Ouran Academy after the plane landed. I tried to look for my brother's classroom with no luck.

"Excuse me, do you know where the classroom for 2nd year class 'A' is?" I asked a girl that might have been in class with my brothers.

She looked at me with a weird expression. "Um, yes down the hall and to the left." She smiled and left.

"Thanks!" I looked at her walk away. "Jerk… you know nothing about fashion," I whispered. I walked all the way down the hall, with a note in my hands. I walked into the classroom. Empty like I had hoped. It was lunch for the middle school section, so I was lucky.

I looked at every desk and tried to find either one of my brother's desk. When I found Kaoru's of course it was next to Hikaru's. How could I be so stupid? I sighed and left the note on Kaoru's desk. It said, 'Meet me outside afterschool :)' I didn't sign it; I wanted it to be a surprise. I heard the lunch bell ring. I had to leave. I ran outside the building. I saw a fountain and I went to sit on it. I took my sketch book out of my bag and started drawing the fountain. Then Tamaki and Kyoya came out of the building, talking about my brothers. I've known Tamaki since elementary school. He is really loud… So, I thought he was annoying.

-Flashback-

I was just in the begging of sixth grade, and I was gonna be late for class. I was walking as slow as possible, trying to get my teacher mad. Then I heard my name, really loud. Guess who?

"LUNAA!! Wait up!!" I looked at the floor, sighed and looked at the blonde running behind me.

"What now Suoh?" My hair was shoulder length long and orange, just like Mom likes it. Tamaki thought of me as something unique and beautiful at the same time. I'm guessing that was because I wasn't French and my hair was orange.

"Monami! You look so dear today!" he gently smiled and I got a tic in my eye. "Is there something wrong, my princess?"

"Yes, I'm not yours or a princess, so save it for someone who likes compliments." I turned around and tried to leave.

"Well, how rude of you, Luna," he said, I turned around.

"Rude is my last name." I smiled and turned around again, I started walking then I heard him say, "What is your last name?"

I didn't even bother to turn around; I just stopped walking and said, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"And I will, my princess. I promise."

-End of Flashback-

So you see, he's been that way since I met him. Nothing will change him, nothing ever will. Tamaki and Kyoya, who I met because of Kaoru, kept on walking. They kept on saying how my brothers were perfect for I have no idea what (I later found out it was a host club). Tamaki stopped behind me since I was facing the fountain. In my mind I hoped he didn't know who I was.

"That's beautiful, my princess." Crap… "What's your name, beautiful?" Jackpot!!

"I don't talk to strangers, I'm sorry." I turned around and smiled. Kyoya looked at me as if he knew all my life, which I know he did. They were investigating my brothers. I did go to Ouran Elementary. He could get anything with that brain of his. "Leave the young lady alone, Tamaki." I sighed in relief. At least he was saving me.

"Fine, see you later, princess." He winked at me and left with Kyoya. I spent the rest of the day sketching everything I saw. After all Ouran was beautiful and every detail of it was a like a challenge for me. When the final bell rang, I packed everything I had taken out of my bag. I stood up and stretched my back. After a few minutes of waiting for my brothers, I saw Kaoru coming my way. I smiled and was about to ask where Hikaru was. Kaoru didn't even let me say 'Hi'.

"Sorry, I think you got the wrong desk. I'm Hikaru." I looked at him puzzled. I was sure he was Kaoru, there was no way. I walked a little closer to him, to see him better, and yes it was Kaoru. "But if you don't mind, would you be with me? Kaoru likes some else, and I think you are really pretty." When did this turn to a love confession? I didn't put in the note any 'love' or hearts or anything like that. Only a _happy _face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Then it hit me. They did this to girls because they couldn't difference them. That was low, even for _me_. Trying to fool them and then embarrassing them to make themselves look good? Well, not today. "No, I'm sorry but I want Kaoru. You, Hikaru, are not him. And I don't care if he likes someone else, I will try my best to get him to like me. Just because you look alike doesn't mean you are the same on the inside. You are more stubborn and immature. Kaoru is nicer and more mature. That's why I rather be with him than with you." I took a deep breath. Kaoru's face was priceless. Then this is what I think amazed both of them the most. "Besides Kaoru I knew it was you since the beginning." I heard someone gasp from behind a door. Of course it was Hikaru. Kaoru's eyes couldn't get any bigger. Then I heard… clapping?

"Bravo! Finally somebody taught you two a lesson." Tamaki came out of the corner and kept on clapping. "I told you two, that someone, someday will difference you two." Hikaru came out from a classroom and stood next to Kaoru. "And she is that someone, and today is the day."

"Sorry to disappoint you but that day was a long time ago, but I was still that _'someone'_," I said smiling.

"What?" Both of my, stupid, brothers said at the same time.

"May I ask the same question, my prin-" Tamaki's eyes opened wide. "I can't believe it! You've changed since last time I saw you!"

"Oh, just some hair dye, you know there is a new fashion in Paris."

"Oh yes I heard of it." Tamaki nodded in agreement. Hikaru and Kaoru looked lost. "I didn't know you knew the Hitachiin twins."

"Is that what they call them now?" I asked looking at them, in regular eyes they looked exactly the same, but in mine there were a _million _of differences between them.

"What did they call them before?" Tamaki asked getting closer to me, looking at my brothers too.

"Well, last time I checked it was the Hitachiin _triplets_." I said looking at them again, they looked at me then down, then at me again.

"Triplets? They're three? I would be delighted to meet the other Hitachiin, where is he?"

"He? You could say that when we were five… Not now I guess." Kaoru looked at me, he smiled. Hikaru looked down at the floor.

"We? You are the other…" Tamaki looked back and forward from my brothers to me.

"Okay, go back on how I looked last year. You know, girly and orange."

"LUNAA!!" Kaoru hugged me harder than ever. I hugged him back and said, "Yeah, hi!"

"No wonder I thought I knew this two from somewhere." Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"Tamaki if you wouldn't mind, I would _love_ to have a chat with my brothers." I looked at both of them, Kaoru still hugging me by the shoulders and Hikaru still looking down.

"Sure, bye my princess. Oh and I did keep my promise, Luna Hitachiin," he said before he left. Once we were alone I sat down in the fountain. Kaoru sat next to me, and Hikaru stayed standing up.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" I asked trying to see his face.

"What's wrong!?" I jumped at his reaction, Kaoru shook his head.

"Um, yes what's wrong?" I asked again standing up. Kaoru pulled me back down.

"Why didn't you come visit us for _two_ years?" Hikaru asked me looking straight into my eyes.

"Because I was grounded. I thought Mom had told you."

"Well, she didn't and how can you be grounded for two years Luna? How?"

"Guys, this is not the time to fight, why don't we go home," Kaoru suggested standing up. We both glared at him. He sat back down. "Alright, we will stay here."

"Why are you so mad for? At least I don't play pranks on poor little girls! How much do you want to bet it was your idea?!" I stood up; Kaoru didn't pull me down this time. And I'm glad he didn't.

"It's not my fault they can't recognize which of us is which!"

"Well, it's not my fault you don't make any freaking friends!!" And that was the last thing said before I stormed off the school, and went into the car. I told the driver to leave without my brothers. They could get another car to get them. When I got home I slammed the front door, and ran up to my room. Everything was already in place, the maids had already unpacked. I started re-packing all my stuff. I wanted to leave, but not before Mom would try and stop me.

"Luna, you just got here. Are you sure you want to leave?" she watched me move back and forward from my closet to my bed to my suitcase back to my closet.

"Yes, I don't want to see Hikaru's face anymore!" I went to my mirror to make my hair into a ponytail.

"Well, we will have to rid of all the mirrors in the house in Paris," she came up behind me and smiled. I turned around to face her, I gave her a hug. I felt terrible, like crying.

"It's not my fault your son is such a pain in the-"

"Luna…" Mom interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"I'm sorry, but it is the truth and you told me lying is bad and that I will grow a nose like Pinocchio." She shook her head and laughed. We heard the front door open.

"MOM, WE'RE HOME!" Kaoru shouted from downstairs.

"AND SOMEONE LEFT US IN SCHOOL!" I heard Hikaru shout after. Mom looked at me, and I smiled.

"What am I going to do with you? Leaving your brothers like that?"

"You are going to love me and feed me and give me money for shopping. That's what you are going to do. And Hikaru deserved it." I crossed my arms and sat down in my bed. Mom shook her head again. "I promise I'm coming back. I don't know when but I am."

"You better keep that promise. I'm upstairs, sweetie!" she walked to the door so my brothers could hear her. Then Kaoru walked into my room followed by Mom.

"Barely unpacking, Sis?" Kaoru sat next to me. I looked at Mom.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said leaving the room. I sighed, and then looked at Kaoru. "No, I'm re-packing… I'm leaving."

"But you just got here!" Kaoru putted his head on my shoulder, I grabbed his hand.

"I know, and… I'm sorry…"

"I understand." He held my hand tighter. At that moment I felt like my heart was broken into two. Or three for that matter…

* * *

You like? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here's chapter two, and I did a little list of the characters and some of the characters that will come out in the future. I invented Hikaru's, Kaoru's and Luna's dad's name, because I couldn't find it. I did find their mom's name though. So if anyone knows it, please tell me what it is. Well, I'm off.

,Love

Lalie-chan

* * *

**Characters:** Luna Hitachiin (main, story in her POV) Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Yuzuha Hitachiin (Mom), Hiroshi Hitachiin (Dad, or Daddy, used mostly by Luna), Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninosuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinosuka, Renge Houshakuji, Amelie Bagot (Luna's best friend from Paris), Kyo Itami (Likes Luna, from prestigious family in Ouran Academy).

* * *

**Chapter two: "What happened to your hair?!"**

After another two years of not seeing my brothers I decided to go back to Japan. I had promised Mom I was coming back sooner or later. I guess I decided for later. I had to fix things with Hikaru in person. He had apologized through the phone when Kaoru called to check on me and to give me news about the host club. I accepted his apology but I wanted it in person. Which I knew was going to be hard to get from Hikaru.

"I'll see you in Japan tomorrow," Mom said at the airport before I got into the plane.

"Okay. Good luck on the fashion show," I said while she gave me a big hug. "Mom, we are going to see each other tomorrow…"

"I know sweetie but how am I going to do the fashion show without my good luck model?"

"You'll be fine without me, and I have to leave. See you tomorrow." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Besides, I have to keep my promise."

"That's why I'm so proud of you." We said our last goodbyes and I got in the plane. This was going to be a long ride.

"Please stay seated while the plane is landing." That woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked through the window. Japan was so beautiful. I started packing the stuff I took out of my bag. I looked at my yellow cell phone. It was 2:30 PM. If I was right Kaoru told me the host club opened at three. I should be there by the time it opens. I sighed. I felt how the plane bumped when it landed on the ground. I took off my seat belt and then the plane stopped moving. I stood up and took all my stuff. When they told us we could leave I was the first one out. I found one of our maids and our driver. She helped me with my suitcases and putted them in the car.

"How was the trip, Luna-san?" the maid asked once we were inside the car.

"Boring, Kumiko. Like all of them…" I sighed. "Mr. Driver Sir!" I've been calling him that since I was five.

"Yes, Luna-san?"

"Will you take me to Ouran, please?" I smiled at him, he saw me through the mirror.

"Of course. We're on our way," he said taking a left turn.

"Thanks!" The ride was interesting since Kumiko was telling me everything my brothers had done so far. I was laughing my pants off. Once we were in Ouran I got out and told them not to wait for me. I got into the main building. "_Okay, Kaoru said, 'the host club is in the south building, at the top floor, at the end of the north hallway in an abandoned music room.' Oh, that's specific." _I thought. I walked to the south building and went up to the top floor. "Now, which one is the north hallway?" I said to myself.

"Are you lost?" I heard a girl ask. She walked up to me and smiled.

"A little bit, yes. I'm looking for the host club." I said getting my bangs out of my face. (Oh, by the way my hair was back to being orange and short, and I was back to my bubbly self. I was wearing a red dress with my red converse.) Then she looked at me wide eyed. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no! You just look like Hikaru and Kaoru from the host club!" she smiled even bigger. "Are you by any chance related to them?"

"Oh, that. Um, yeah I'm their sister…" I grabbed the back of my neck and looked at the floor.

"Oh my gosh!! I'm one of their regular clients!" I stared at her. You had to be kidding me.

"Is the host club closed?" I asked her, she nodded. "Will you please take me there?"

"Of course!" She showed me the way and then left. I was standing by the door. I looked at it, it was too pink. I grabbed the door handle, counted to three and opened the door. Then I saw something I never expected.

"I hate your face!!"

"We have the same face, idiot!" I twitched. I walked inside the room and stood next to Tamaki. He looked at me.

"Um, yeah what's going on?" I asked him. He just shook his head. I looked at my brothers, then at their hair. "What happened to your hair!?" Both of my brothers looked at me. They both smiled; I kept on staring.

"Oh, don't worry, Luna. This is actually the second time it happens. Still, we don't know if it's fake or not," Tamaki said thinking.

"Watch out we don't want to kill one of your two brain cells." I smiled, Tamaki glared at me. "Hey you two! Stop with all the fighting and come and hug your sister!" They both came running to my arms and hugged me. "Seriously, what happened to your hair?"

"Well, we wanted to be differenced, and we are mad at each other." Hikaru said stepping away from Kaoru.

"Why will you two be mad at each other?" I looked at them, they looked at me.

"Excuse me; will someone explain what's going on?" A girl… or was it a boy? Nope, it was a girl.

"Oh, yes Haruhi. This is Luna, Hikaru and Kaoru's _other_ twin sister. In other words, the twins are actually triplets." Tamaki explained.

"Well, I have another question," I said raising my hand like a five year old.

"Yes Luna, what is it?" Kyoya said his eyes not coming out of a black binder.

"Haruhi is a girl, right?" Everybody looked at me and then my brothers covered my eyes. "Hey, what are you doing!?"

"Guys, you don't have to hide a secret from her. She was going to find out anyways." Haruhi took my brothers' hands away from my eyes. "Hello, my name is Haruhi, and I am a girl."

"Then, why are you dressed like a boy?" I asked her. They all looked at Tamaki.

"Oh, now I know… Tamaki, why would you confuse a girl with a boy? Oh, that's right. You confuse a dog for a cat, why not a girl for a boy."

"That is not how it happened! You should have seen Haruhi the first time I met her!" Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Haru-chan looked like a boy when she walked in the host club by accident!" Honey said handing me a plate with cake on it. My favorite chocolate on chocolate.

"Thank you, Honey-sempai. I brought you some cake from Paris. I left it at home though," I said taking the cake and giving it a bite.

"You can bring it tomorrow!" He smiled and went to get Usa-chan. "Hey, Luna-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan said you had a teddy bear! Maybe Usa-chan and your teddy bear can go have some tea together!" He smiled, I smiled at him.

"Of course, Emmie-kun will be delighted to have some tea with Usa-chan." The teddy bear Honey-sempai talked about Hikaru and Kaoru gave it to me for our third birthday, and I still have it.

"Hey, why were you two fighting about anyways?" I asked my brothers. They both looked down at the floor. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what is it now?"

"Hikaru said something I didn't like."

"What was that?" I sat down on a chair near my brothers. Neither of them looked at me. "Hikaru, what did you say?"

"It's nothing important." He looked at the ceiling; I stood up and walked up to both of them. The whole host club looked at us. Even Kyoya looked up from his binder.

"If you and Kaoru got into a fight then it is important, Hikaru." I looked at him and said, "Hikaru look at me and tell me what you said."

"I can't…"

"Why can't you? What did you say that was really bad?" I turned around and looked at the window. Great start.

"Luna, it's not like I want to get into your conversation or anything, but I don't want you fighting here," Tamaki said walking up to me; he putted his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Of course we are not fighting here. We are going home. _Now…_" My voice was cracking when I said that. "I'm sorry for all this. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Hikaru, Kaoru let's go. The car is waiting for us." We all left the host club, I was a few steps ahead of my brothers, and they followed behind me. "You two owe me an explanation, and I want it now."

"Luna, it's really nothing…" Kaoru said walking a little faster to catch up to me.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have gotten into a fight in the first place."

"It was just a stupid comment I made. It is nothing." Hikaru stayed behind us. I turned around and looked at him, he stopped walking.

"Okay, if it was a stupid comment I want to hear it. Now, Hikaru."

"All right if that's what you want then, I'll say the stupid comment all ready!!" he shouted at me, I looked at him. "I said that you were never coming back. That you didn't love us anymore. That you didn't miss us, that's why you never came for another two years."

"How can you say that?! You know I love you and Kaoru more than anything or anyone in the whole world!" I dropped myself to my knees. Kaoru came running to my side. "How can you think I don't love you anymore, that I don't miss you? Hikaru, you and Kaoru are my _world_. And besides, you still haven't apologized since I got here. I expected you to do it in person, but 'I'm sorry' is never going to come out of your mouth, is it?" Tears were running down my face. I had never cried in front of my brothers, maybe when I was little, but not now that I'm older.

"Hikaru, you made Luna cry!" Kaoru picked me up from the floor, and he glared at Hikaru.

"I doubt that was all you two were fighting about. I'm going to find out what it was. Take that for granted." I turned around and wiped the tears of my face. There wasn't even a car waiting for us. I guess we are walking. I walked out of Ouran; home wasn't that far, right?

"Luna-nessan, what are you doing?" Kaoru grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked at him.

"What does it seem I'm doing? I'm_ walking_ home, Kaoru," I said shaking his hand off my arm.

"Well, you are not getting anywhere if you are walking!" Hikaru said grabbing my hand. I tried to shake his hand away but he grabbed it even harder. "Luna, do we always have to get into fights when you come here?"

"Well, I don't cause them."

"Yes you do. You are just too stubborn to admit it," he said letting go off my hand. I sighed. Yes, I could be stubborn at times. Especially when saying that I'm_ wrong_.

"Well, I might be a_ little _stubborn…" I scratched the back of my head and smiled at my brothers. Hikaru chuckled a little and Kaoru returned the smile.

"Well, are we walking home or what?" Hikaru asked walking outside Ouran.

"Yeah, let's go, Sis!" Kaoru stood up next to me, I just nodded. We walked in circles for a few hours. We were kinda_ lost_…

"Luna, are you sure this is the way home?" Hikaru sighed, leaning on a tree nearby.

"Yes… It's this way! Or that way? No, no it's the other way!!" I turned around in every direction and pointed each way.

"Luna, didn't Mom give you the directions on how to get to the house?" Hikaru asked, irritated.

"And a GPS so you won't get lost?" Kaoru asked after Hikaru.

"Yes, but then my _muffin_ wouldn't fit in my bag!" I said taking out a blueberry muffin out of my bag. "You guys want some?"

"NOO!!" They both shouted in unison.

"Wow, didn't miss a single beat." I smiled, they glared at me.

"We are _LOST,_ Luna! _Lost_!!" Hikaru dropped himself to the ground. Kaoru followed after.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get us lost…" I walked up to my brothers and looked at the sky.

"We know… Let me call Mr. Driver Sir." Hikaru took out his blue cell phone, dialed a number, and waited.

"Aww, but I wanted to _walk _home…" I whined, Kaoru patted me in the back.

"Come on, Sis. It's not that bad, right?" He smiled, I pouted.

"Yes, we will walk over to the school. Thank you again, Mr. Driver Sir," Hikaru said before hanging up the phone. "Let's go back to the school, alright?" I nodded.

"Hey Luna, I'll give you a piggy back ride, okay?" Kaoru offered, which made me smile. I jumped on his back and we took off. Off to Ouran. Off to a _BIG_ surprise.

* * *

Like? Revieww :)


	3. Chapter 3

The door _**Luna**_ opened.

Okay, so.... sorry if I took long, my computer crashed, and I freaked out, and well, I have bad experiences with computers so I wanted to throw it out the window. I just started High School, so I'm a fishiee, wish me luck :). Well, I might take long on updating. Enjoy! Oh, and here are some Author Notes.

,Love

Lalie-chan.

**

* * *

**

**Characters:** Luna Hitachiin (main, POV) Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Yuzuha Hitachiin (Mom), Hiroshi Hitachiin (Dad, or Daddy, used mostly by Luna), Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninosuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinosuka, Renge Houshakuji, Amelie Bagot (Luna's best friend from Paris), Kyo Itami (Likes Luna, from prestigious family in Ouran Academy).

* * *

The story takes place a few weeks before the Ouran Fair from the anime. I would add some manga themes too, but that will come further up.

* * *

**Chapter three: "Okay, what the hell?"**

"What's going on?" I asked as my brothers and I walked into the host club, and for our surprise, Haruhi was dressed like a… _cat?_ "Why is she…? What… Why… Huh?" I couldn't think straight. I mean it was a huge cat costume.

"Okay, what the hell?" Hikaru finally asked after a few minutes of silence. Then a girl spoke from behind Haruhi.

"It's just a cosplay I'm trying on Haruhi. You know there is a convention this weekend and I have to make sure it fits perfectly," she said and her squeaky voice hurt my ears.

"Come on Renge, in what anime sakes would there be a _giant _cat?" Hikaru asked again. Why do I feel like I know that name from somewhere?

"Hey! Its manga for your information!" She chirped from behind Haruhi making her sigh.

"Whatever, Otaku…" My brothers said in unison, sat down on a couch and played some video games.

"Oh, and who are you? A new guest? The host club _is_ closed." The girl's head popped out from behind Haruhi. Oh, no. Not her… "OH MY GOSHHH!! LUNA IT'S REALLY YOU!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! SEE I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A HOST CLUB IN OURAN ACADEMYY! WHY DIDN'T YO-" I walked over to her and covered her mouth.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" I asked taking away my hand from her mouth, she smiled and giggled.

"I don't know it comes naturally!" Haruhi giggled at her response. I couldn't help to giggle too.

"Why does everyone seem to know you except for me?" Haruhi asked taking off the cat costume (she had her uniform on). I smiled.

"Well, you see. I know Renge and Tamaki from school in Paris. Hikaru and Kaoru because they are my brothers, and Honey-chan, Mori-sempai, and Kyo-sempai because I had video conversations with the entire host club when they first started out. They needed some female perspective." I winked and dropped myself in the couch in the middle of my brothers. "What are you playing?"

"It's the new Mario Party game Dad brought from his trip to America." Kaoru said looking over to see Hikaru play.

"Am I on your way?" I asked sinking in the sofa. Kaoru looked at me and smiled.

"No, you are not on my way. Get up…" I obeyed and giggled. It was really quiet for a while, and it killed me. I tried to whistle without success, because I suck. I wanted to _die. _"Hmmm, hmm, hmm, hmm…" Both my brothers turned to look at me, weird expressions on their faces. "Don't look at me that way. I'm_ bored_…"

"Sometimes I doubt we are even related…" Hikaru said going back to his _little stupid_ game which at this moment seemed more important than me. I glared at him, and he smirked.

"Haven't you seen my face? It's you with longer hair, and prettier smile," I said giving Hikaru a big smile and played with my hair. I heard something vibrate; I looked around me to find the source of the noise. Then Hikaru go his phone and answered it. "Oh, so _that_ was the noise! I thought it was an earthquake!" Kaoru laughed at my innocence, more like my stupidness, in Hikaru's words of course.

"They're here for us. Let's go." Hikaru stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. Kaoru and I followed after him.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow! Oh, and I have big news! See you at three!!" I shouted before closing the door. I ran to catch my brothers who where by the stairs. "What are we doing when we get home?"

"I don't know, we really don't do much," Kaoru said stopping in front of me. Meaning, PIGGY BACK RIDE!

"Hey, Kaoru it's my turn," Hikaru said pushing Kaoru out of the way.

"Don't push, Hika-chan," I said jumping on my brother's back, Kaoru walking right beside us.

"So, what are we doing when we get home?" I asked again, giving the question a second try.

"We can go to the park near our house," Hikaru suggested looking up to see my face.

"Or we can go see the dogs at the shelter like we did when we were little," Kaoru said opening the door.

"Aw, yes let's go see the dogs! And maybe this time we can adopt one!" I hugged Hikaru by the neck, chocking him a little.

"Can't…breathe…" I looked at Hikaru, he was purple.

"Opps, sorry!" I let go a little bit, still hugging him though.

"Do you even think Mom will let us buy a dog?" Kaoru asked walking in front of the car, as the driver opened the door for us. I got off Hikaru's back and went inside the car.

"Who said we're asking Mom? I'm asking Dad," I said, my brothers chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Dad will get you anything you ask for, you are his favorite." Hikaru closed his eyes leaning on my shoulder.

"I'm not his favorite, I'm the only girl. That's why he spoils me the most. Besides, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you two."

"Oh, he loves us! Not as much as he loves _you_…" Kaoru grabbed my cheek. I pouted in response.

"Well, you know how Dad is, he could be a spy if he wanted. He's so quiet I don't think we are even _related_. We just got his _charm_ I guess."

"Everything else we got it from Mom, her looks, her mischievous side, her optimistic attitude. But Luna you got something else from Dad." Hikaru opened his eyes and looked up.

"And what is that?" I asked, he smiled and said, "Your kindness." I smiled too. Yes, Dad was the kindest person I know. When we were growing up, my brothers and I, he would give us anything we asked for. It didn't matter how ridiculous it sounded. Once, I asked for a giraffe for my birthday and when I woke up, there it was outside in the lawn. He also helps a lot of people out, like the hungry and the poor. We always give money to food banks and orphanages. We are a really kind family don't you think? "Kao-chan tell Mr. Driver Sir to take us to the animal shelter, please."

"Sure," Kaoru said turning around to be on the back of the driver's seat. "Can you take us to the animal shelter?"

"Sure, Hitachiin-san," He said taking a right turn. I was excited to go see all the puppies and kittens in the adoption center. I just wanted to take them all home. Don't you want to take them too? Well, when we got there I ran out the limo. "Woohoo!! Let's go guys! I don't want to be late!"

"Late for what? It's not like we made an appointment," Hikaru said getting off the limo last.

"You are so enthusiastic, it kills," I said arm locking with Hikaru, and Kaoru. One on each side of me. "Let me call Dad to see if we can get a puppy, okay?" Both boys nodded. I took out my cell phone and speed dialed number 4 (Kaoru was 1, Hikaru was 2, Mom was 3, Dad was 4, and Amelie is 5, she's my BFF from Paris). I waited a few seconds and then Dad answered. "Hey Daddy, I'm already in Japan!"

"I'm glad, Luna dear. I hope to see you at home. Did you need anything?"

"Oh yes, can we buy a doggy? Please, please, please can we, can we?" I heard him sigh in defeat, I smiled.

"Sure, but don't tell your mother I let you."

"Will do! Love you, Daddy. Kisses!"

"Love you too, Luna." Then we hanged up. I turned to face my brothers since I walked a little when I was talking to Dad. I putted the saddest face I could manage. They both sighed, disappointed. "He said yes!!"

"Then why are you all sad?" Kaoru asked slapping his forehead.

"Because I wanted to see your expressions. Is that illegal?"

"Um, yes it is…" Hikaru said carrying me like a sack. You know like on his shoulder and from my waist and up are on his back and from my waist down are, well, you get the picture.

"Get me down! Hika-chan!" I heard Kaoru laugh, and Hikaru chuckle. "Just because I'm _tiny_ doesn't mean you can take _advantage_ of me!" Yes, I'm smaller than my brothers. About 3 inches, so when we are at parties you can barely notice because of my high-heels. Right now, I'm wearing _tennis shoes._

"We are not taking advantage of your height, _besides_ if you were the same size as we are we couldn't hug you comfortably," Kaoru pointed out while opening the door letting me and Hikaru go. Hikaru put me down on the floor and the people that worked there (they were mostly girls) looked at the door. More like their heads snapped up to see who came in. I heard whispering like 'oh my God' or 'they're are so handsome' or 'hope she's just a friend' or 'she's so hot'. The last will apply to guys. I _hope_.

"Hi! We came to adopt a puppy! Can we see them?" I asked at the girl in the front desk, who must have been 18 or 19. She blushed when she saw my brothers, and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh… yes it's this way. I'll show you," she stuttered when she spoke, I giggled a little, receiving a slight punch from Kaoru. "Here, you just walk around and see all the dogs. If you want to see one from up close just tell me. My name is Kimi, by the way."

"Thank you, Kimi-chan. We'll keep that in mind," Hikaru said smiling at the poor girl who almost fainted. When she finally left I started to laugh.

"Oh Luna, don't be rude! It's impossible not to like us!" Kaoru said crossing his arms, which made me laugh even harder.

"Come on, we have to see the dogs." Hikaru pulled me to the cages. Then something crossed my path.

"Hika-chan, stop, stop!" He looked at me as if I was mentally ill. I went in front of a cage and saw the most adorable dog ever. I bet you it wasn't even a known breed, but I fell in love with it the moment I saw him. "I need to see that dog!"

"Luna that might not even be from a prestigious breed, let's look at the ones in the back," Hikaru started pulling me again, but I hold on to the cage.

"You don't understand, this dog is like made for _me. _I have to own this dog." I looked at Hikaru and then at the dog. The dog kept on looking at me. He was perfect. I ran towards the door. "Hey! I have to see this dog. Can you show it to me?" Kimi's head turned towards me and she quickly nodded. She came with me and I stopped on the cage where my soul mate dog was.

"Well, aren't you a lucky fella? He had only a few days before we put him to sleep. He's lucky you came here." Kimi smiled and going to the back of the cages to bring the dog out.

"See! I came to save him!" I hugged Kaoru and he hugged me back. Kimi came from the back and brought the dog to my arms. "Oh my gosh, you are so cute!" I kissed him on the forehead, and he licked my cheek. I giggled as the dog barked. "He's made for me!"

"Well, let's go prepare the adoption papers," Kimi said walking to the door, and opening it for us. While my brothers filled the papers I sat with Hoshi, that's my dog's name. It means star, and I just love it. After we were done we left. That's kind of obvious, but I guess I had to say we left. While we were in the limo my brothers kept staring at me.

"What now? Why are you looking at me that way?" I asked looking at my brothers.

"I can't believe you bought _that _dog,' Hikaru said sighing.

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't see other dogs…" Kaoru said right after Hikaru.

"Well, I can't believe it's not _freaking _butter!" I hugged Hoshi closer to me. "Do you always have to not agree with me?" My brothers looked at each other then said in unison, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Ugh, you too will pay someday!" Hoshi barked right after, which made me giggle. "See, even Hoshi agrees with me! He's such a better dog than you too."

"Are you calling us dogs?" they both asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I said imitating them. I had a surprise for my brothers and the host club. I wanted to tell them already but I had to wait until tomorrow. Since I still don't know if I made it or not.

* * *

**Like? Review! Thanks for all the reviews. Remeber if you want to use Luna for one of your stories all you need is my permission. **


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy, thank you all for the reviews, I'm really grateful to you all. So, here's chapter 4, I really hope you like it. If you have any suggestions I will be more than happy to know them. Any comments, don't forget to review.

,Love

Lalie-chan

* * *

**Characters: **Luna Hitachiin (main, POV) Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Yuzuha Hitachiin (Mom), Hiroshi Hitachiin (Dad, or Daddy, used mostly by Luna), Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninosuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinosuka, Renge Houshakuji, Amelie Bagot (Luna's best friend from Paris), Kyo Itami (Likes Luna, from prestigious family in Ouran Academy).

* * *

The story takes place a few weeks before the Ouran Fair from the anime. I would add some manga themes too, but that will come further up.

* * *

**Chapter four: "Welcome to the Host Club!"**

The next day I woke up to Hoshi who was licking my cheek.

"Fine, fine, I'll wake up…" I stretched once I sat up in bed. Both my brothers where putting on their uniforms. We have this weird habit of sleeping in the same bed. Even though we have our own rooms. We mostly sleep in my room since my bed is the biggest. "What time is it?" I asked the two orange heads trying to tie their ties.

"It's about 6am, why?" Hikaru looked at me from the mirror, still trying to tie his tie. Kaoru was all done. I waved at Hikaru to come, so he did and I started to do his tie.

"Oh, just because I have somewhere to go." Hikaru looked at me _again_ like I was mentally ill. Which I'm positive I'm not. Just crazy but everyone has a little crazy in them, right?

"Somewhere like where?" He asked, I looked at him and smiled.

"It's a surprise, so you have to wait. I'll tell all of you in the host club, okay?" He nodded, then I was all done with his tie.

"Hikaru we are gonna be late, hurry up!" Kaoru stood at the door frame tying his shoes.

"Well, Luna is taking long," I glared at him, "I'm all done."

"Okay, see you afterschool!" I waved my brothers good-bye and dropped myself back to bed. Hoshi sat on my belly. "What? I'm tired you know. Hika-chan moves a lot and Kao-chan talks in his sleep. It's hard to sleep with those two you know." Hoshi barked at me. "Hoshi! Come on, give me a break!" He barked again. "Fine! I'll go to Ouran already! Goshhh!" I got up and looked for something to wear. I wondered around in my closet, and looked at every dress in it. "_Too pink, too elegant, too princess like, ugh there's nothing." _I thought sitting on the floor staring at my huge closet. "What should I wear, Hoshi?" I asked at the dog that walked into my closet. He just shook his head. "Ugh, well I guess I'll wear a t-shirt with jeans," I told him, he shook his head again. "You want me to wear a dress?" Hoshi barked in response. "Fine, and they say I'm stubborn." I got up and started looking at the dresses again. "What about this blue one?" Bark. "The blue one it is! Well, first I have to take a bath. I'll be back, so behave yourself." Bark. "That better mean 'yes', Hoshi." I went into the shower and took a long bath. If it wasn't for Hoshi barking I would have taken longer, but he was barking for me to get out. "I'm out, I'm out!" I putted a towel around my body and another one on my hair. "Are you happy now?" He barked in response, I rolled my eyes. It took a while for me to get ready, and Hoshi kept barking for me to hurry up. When I had my dress on I ran downstairs. "Kumiko-chan! Can you give Hoshi some food while I get ready?"

"Sure, Luna-san," she said taking the dog food out of the food storage room.

"Thanks!" I ran back upstairs and grabbed Hoshi. "It's time for you to go eat, your food is downstairs and I'll be ready by the time you are done, okay?" He nodded and when I put him down he ran downstairs. "Finally…" I went back to my restroom to get my hair ready. I just blow dried it, and put a big blue bow on my head. I putted some mascara and eyeliner and I was all done. I sat on my bed and waited for Hoshi to come so I could leave. When he did, he looked at me then, with his nose, pointed at the door. Meaning: leave now, or else. So I got up and left my room. On my way to Ouran I thought if I made it. I hope I did, this was important. _Really _important.

-

"So, did I make it?" I asked the principal of the school, Tamaki's dad in other words.

"Well, Luna you have extraordinary grades, you passed the entrance exam with privileges, and well, what can I say you were the top of your class in Paris. Yes, Luna, welcome to Ouran."

-

"Welcome, ladies!" Tamaki greeted me as I walked into the Host Club. "Oh, it's just Luna. I wondered why the girls got here so early."

"Just_ Luna_? Am I not that _important_ anymore?" I crossed my arms and sat on a couch nearby.

"You know that's not how I meant it. Anyways, Hikaru and Kaoru told us you had a surprise for us. What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"Well… I'm transferring to Ouran tomorrow." Everyone's eyes opened wide.

"So that means…" Hikaru said but Kaoru finished his sentence. "That you are staying here permanently?"

"Yeap! Isn't that great?" Kaoru came running towards me, and carried me. Honey jumped with Usa-chan while eating the cake I had brought him. Hikaru took me away from Kaoru and hugged me really tight. "There's just one little itty bitty problem…"

"What is it?" Both my brothers asked.

"I'm not wearing this ridiculous uniform! It looks like a _freaking PARACHUTE_!" I took it out of a bag they had given me. It was pretty but not me.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like it," Kaoru said sitting down.

"I'm making my own uniform; I'll have it ready by tomorrow. Haruhi, do you want me to make you one too?" I asked the only girl member of the host club. She shook her head, I pouted. "Why not? I mean they have to find out you are a girl someday!"

"But Haruhi owes money to the Host Club, and the clients are the thing that pays for it. She can't leave until her debt is paid for," Kyoya mumbled from behind his laptop, though I could understand every word he said.

"Kyoya, you and your money problems," I sighed. "So, the Ouran Fair is coming up, right? I remember going to the elementary level one! How are the ones here?"

"Well, this is the second year we, the Host Club, actually do a fair, but it's pretty big. This year is going to be the best since we have two new members of the host club!" Tamaki said raising his hands, I looked at him confused.

"Um, I thought only Haru-chan was new…" I said trying to look for someone else.

"Luna, welcome to the Host Club!" everybody said in unison. I gasped and well, kinda… ran out the room. Hehe… Yeah, um… I don't like surprises. _At all_. I stood a few doors down from the Host Club. I wanted to slap myself. Okay, I did not only freak out because of me being in the Host Club but because I might have to dress like a boy. I rather wear the ugly yellow parachute they call a dress. I heard a door open. I looked up and peeked to see who it was. Kaoru was walking my way laughing at my reaction. He came up to me and hugged me.

"I know you don't like surprises, but we really want you to help us with the Host Club. _Not_ as a boy of course…" he said walking with me to the Host Club. I was looking down the whole way.

"Well, what am I going to do if I don't dress like a boy and be a host?" I hugged him by the waist and he laughed. I looked up to see his face and frowned at him.

"You are going to be our manager. Renge used to be our manager but no one can stand her, and besides no one can be the yellow rose but you." He smiled and pinched my cheek. Just so you know, I have a rose color too. Tamaki gave it to me in middle school. This is what he said.

-Flashback-

"Luna, your rose is yellow like the sun! You light up a room with just a smile! Or just with your very presence, isn't that wonderful?" Tamaki said as he _again_ stopped me from going to class. I stared at him then rolled my eyes.

"Why do you sound like someone from a soup opera?" I asked leaning against the wall. He just smiled.

"That's the way I was raised. As a gentleman." I rolled my eyes again.

-End of Flashback-

So, Renge wasn't the_ original_ yellow rose. That's why my cell phone is yellow. That still doesn't mean I like that yellow dress. Not even if it was in another color. I just don't the dress, yellow is my favorite color! And now that I think of what Tamaki had said about the meaning of the color yellow, I guess that explains my favorite song. Yellow by Coldplay. Ever heard of it? It's awesome. Go listen to it now. Well, not until I'm done telling my story. So, going on.

"So I'll be your manager?" I asked and Kaoru nodded. I walked into the Host Club and smiled. "Um, sorry about before. I freaked out a little bit, I don't like surprises and I thought I had to dress like a boy. Kaoru already explained that I have to be your manager and I couldn't be happier!"

"Well then, Luna we welcome you! We really hope you do a marvelous job as our manager. And about the uniform… I'll inform my father about you wearing something else. I doubt he wouldn't allow it," Tamaki said sitting on a table drinking some green tea. I _want_ some. I walked up to where Tamaki was sitting and got his tea cup. I skipped up to the sofa leaving a clueless expression on Tamaki. "That's my tea."

"Well, I wanted some!" I said taking a sip of the little cup. I looked up from my cup and grinned evilly. "Hehe…"

"Your sister has no manners!" Tamaki crossed his arms and pouted.

"Do we look like the kind of family that has good manners?" both my brothers said in unison. Then the door opened. Oh, right. The girls were coming. I sank in the sofa and hid my face with my bangs.

"Welcome ladies! Hope you enjoy your day in the Host Club!" Tamaki said recovering from all his sulking.

"We have a new member of the Host Club!" my brothers told the ladies who were sitting with them on a table.

"Oh really? Who is it?" The one that told me where the Host club was said. She had short black hair and pretty black eyes.

"Our sister, she's the new manager," Hikaru nodded my way, I looked up when I heard the word 'sister'. "Luna, come here for a second."

I stood up, smiling the whole way. I stood in the middle of my brothers and looked at both girls. "Yes, what do you need?"

"Luna, these are our regular guest, Asami Hamagushi and Honami Inokuma. Ladies, this is our sister Luna Hitachiin," Kaoru introduced us I nodded and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," I said gently smiling at the two girls.

"Are you older or younger than Hikaru and Kaoru?" the one with long curly hair asked.

"Well, older I guess…" I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Let me guess her name. Asami is the one with short hair right? Well, Asami asked.

"Does three minutes count with Hikaru and six minutes with Kaoru?" Their jaws fell open making me giggle.

"So the twins are not actually twins?!" they both said at the same time. I shook my head in response.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell them about me. Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" I started to sulk. Fake of course, I knew what my brothers did for the clients so I played along.

"No Luna! Don't say that, I love you so much I can't even describe how much!" Hikaru grabbed me by the waist and sat me on his lap.

"No Luna, I love you more than Hikaru! No one can love you as much as I love you!" Kaoru grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him.

"Kaoru you don't love her as much as I do!" I could seriously hear the girls swoon over the scene.

"KAWAII! They are fighting over their sister! This is better than the brotherly love! It's brotherly jealousy! How CUTEE!!"

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan I don't want you to fight. Why don't I bring you some tea? Girls, do you want some?"

"Sure!!"

"Alrighty, four cups of tea coming right up!" I left the table and went to the back room. They mostly used it as a kitchen. "Now, where is the tea? If I was tea where will I be?"

"You'll be on the top shelf on the right corner." I turned around and saw Haruhi smiling walking up to me and tried to reach the tea.

"You are pretty short aren't you?" I asked walking in front of her and grabbing the bag of tea.

"Well, your brothers are pretty tall, I guess I am short for you," she said as I handed her the tea.

"Well, I'm shorter than my brothers, but you are pretty short. Not to be offensive or anything."

"Don't worry, no offense taken." She smiled again, I gladly returned the smile. The day went by pretty fast, and by the time we were home it was about eight. We went to get Hoshi some things at the pet store, toys, clothes, food, you know the necessary.

"I'm tired, I want to go to bed," I whined as I walked into my room and dropped myself into bed.

"You were the one that wanted to go to the pet store. Kaoru do we have any homework?" Hikaru sat on top of my back, making me punch him. "Ow?"

"Get off meeeeee!" I tried to roll myself off my bed, but couldn't. My brothers could look skinny but they were heavy.

"Did we, Kaoru?" he asked again still sitting on my back.

"I think we had geometry homework… but I don't remember," Kaoru sat next to me and Hikaru (who was still on top of me). "Hikaru, get off her. She can't breathe."

"You can't?" Hikaru asked 'innocently'. I glared at him, "Of course… I can't… you fat…assssssssssssssssss!" I pushed myself forward with all the strength I could manage to put in my arms. That made Hikaru fall, bingo!

"Told you to get off her," Kaoru looked down to see Hikaru on the floor. Laying on his stomach and trying to get up.

"That hurt, Luna!"

"That's what you get for being mean!" I crossed my arms and looked down to see Hikaru. And I smirked…

"Wipe that smirk off your face…" Hikaru stood up and sat on my desk.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bath," I said heading to the bathroom, I turned around to face my brothers again. "You may not come in, understand?" Both boys nodded quickly.

When I was little they used to play pranks on me when I was taking a shower. Not funny. After a long shower and a quick chat with my brothers, we finally fell asleep. Me last, like always. I always end up looking out the window, staring at the moon, which was almost full tonight. I looked at the ceiling and felt Kaoru hug me. "I'm _not _your teddy bear…" I whispered. Kaoru mumbled something, he talks in his sleep. Sometimes is _really_ funny, because you can actually make a conversation and he's totally asleep. Hikaru moves _a lot,_ like A LOT _a lot_. If it wasn't because I'm in the middle, I will be in the floor by the time it's morning. Hikaru hugged me also, I smiled. I hope school is not too much drama. I just hope.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEWW :).


	5. Chapter 5

The door _**Luna**_ opened.

**Characters: **Luna Hitachiin (main, POV) Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Yuzuha Hitachiin (Mom), Hiroshi Hitachiin (Dad, or Daddy, used mostly by Luna), Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninosuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinosuka, Renge Houshakuji, Amelie Bagot (Luna's best friend from Paris), Kyo Itami (Likes Luna, from prestigious family in Ouran Academy).

* * *

The story takes place a few weeks before the Ouran Fair from the anime. I would add some manga themes too, but that will come further up.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fruits Baskets Reality.**

In the morning I couldn't wake up. Hikaru kept on shaking me so I will get up. I opened one eye and closed it again.

"Luna, if we are late for school, it's gonna be your fault! Get up!" Hikaru shook me again and I fell off the bed.

"HIKARUU, YOUUU AASSSS!!" I stood up in a rage. I grabbed Hikaru's hair and pulled it really hard. "Do not push me off the bed, got it?" Hikaru just nodded. When it was about waking up early, I'm not so good at that. I'm not a morning person.

"Luna, Mom brought you your new uniform, it's in your closet." Kaoru came out of my bathroom with his uniform already on, but water dripping off his hair.

"Did you take a shower in _my_ bathroom?" I asked walking up to my closet and getting my uniform. I told Mom to make it based on the boy's uniform. So the jacket is the same just more feminine, instead of pants a skirt, knee high socks, a collar button down white shirt. Like the boy's shirt also. Instead of wearing the school shoes I'm wearing my navy blue converse.

"Yeah, Hikaru took really long in our shower. So, I came to yours," Kaoru sat on my bed putting on his socks.

"I offered if you wanted to join me but you said no," Hikaru sat next to him, I stared at him.

"I wonder why…" I went to my shower and took a five minute bath. I started to get dressed and notice something was missing in my uniform. "MOM DIDN'T GET ME A TIE!!!!" I ran out the bathroom without my skirt and in my underwear.

"Luna you forgot your, um, skirt?" Hikaru covered his eyes, and Kaoru looked down laughing.

"It's like I'm wearing a swimsuit get over it." I walked back to the bathroom and I sighed.

"We can lend you one of our ties while you buy your own," I heard Hikaru's voice from behind the door, I smiled. "Okay!" I got my skirt on and opened the door. Hikaru was holding a tie in his hand and had another one around his neck.

"This one is for you," he said giving me the one in his hand. "And can you tie my tie?"

"Sure, why not?" I started to do his tie. "How is the class, who do I know that's in it?"

"You know Haruhi and Renge, oh and us of course," Kaoru said walking up to us. "Guys, hurry up. We're gonna be late."

"I just need my socks and my shoes!" I ran into my closet and searched for my shoes. "Shoes, shoes, shoes…"

"Are you looking for these tennis shoes?" Hikaru came up behind me and putted the shoes in front of my face.

"YEES! Thank you Hika-chan," I said taking the shoes of his hands and running to the bathroom to get my socks. After I was done we all ran downstairs.

"You kids don't want some breakfast?" I heard Mom ask from the kitchen.

"No, thanks. We're late, sorry Mom. We'll eat breakfast with you tomorrow, bye!" We all said getting out of the house, and ran into the car.

"I hope we are not late, it's my first day!" I said resting my head in Kaoru's shoulder.

"Neh, we are never late." I looked up to see Kaoru's face. Ugh, how I hate school. Skipping class in middle school showed how much I did.

-

"So you're Hikaru's and Kaoru's sister?"

"Why did you live in Paris?"

"Are you okay with them being in the Host Club?"

"Your hair is so pretty, what shampoo do you use?"

"I love your uniform, where can I get one?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Guys, guys, calm down. She just got here…" Kaoru grabbed my hand and pulled me away from all the commotion.

"I can't believe everybody knows about me…"

"I bet you they researched about you, because you are a Hitachiin," Hikaru said sitting behind me.

"Why can't I sit in the middle?" I asked taking my seat far away from Kaoru.

"Haruhi seats there." They both replied.

"You can seat there if you want," I heard Haruhi's voice say.

"Really??" I asked standing up.

"Sure, I don't mind. I can finally get those two from coping me." She smiled and sat in the seat in front of hers. In other words my new seat.

"Yay, see Hika-chan, Haru-chan wouldn't mind!" I went to seat on my new desk and grinned like a maniac. I took out a manga, Fruits Basket volume three, and started reading it. Yeah, Renge got me hooked.

"Hey, what's your name?" I looked up from my manga and saw something unbelievable. I looked at the boy and back to the manga. I did that about 20 times. He looked exactly like Kyo Sohma.

"Um, Luna Hitachiin. What's yours?" I asked putting away the manga.

"Kyo Itami, a pleasure to meet you Luna," he said and bowed.

"Did you say Kyo?" Okay, coincidence kills. The only difference was his hair and eyes, since they were both brown, but besides that he looked exactly like Kyo. Oh, and he seems nicer.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Has anyone ever told you look like someone from a manga called Fruits Basket?" I asked, I had to know.

"Yeah, Renge mentioned it several times. He also shares the name as I do, right?" He smiled, I smiled back.

"Yes, that's right." Am I gonna like this school? Yes I am! I noticed how my brothers glared at the poor guy. I shook my head. "It will be better if you go now, before this two kill you just by staring at you." Kyo looked at my brothers, nodded and left. "You two have to behave yourselves, it's not like I get jealous when you are in the Host Club…"

"Well, the whole thing we do at the Host Club is fake, the whole flirting thing you do is not fake," Hikaru said as he placed his head on the desk.

"Who said I was flirting?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No one, it's just obvious…" Kaoru commented, I glared at him, and he smiled nervously.

"Are you enjoying Ouran so far?" Haruhi asked turning around to face me.

"Well, I still have to see, the boys are not so bad either."

"See, you are checking out boys!"

"I'm a girl, its natural! It's not like I do it on purpose," I said leaning back on my chair, and crossing my arms.

"Yes you do!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Ugh, whatever…" The day went by kinda fast, by the time we were in lunch, the commotion didn't compare to the one in the classroom.

-

"So you are the manager of the Host Club?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" That seems to be the FAQ by boys…

"Why did you move?"

"Do you like Ouran?"

"Do you even like the Host Club?"

"Are you really triplets with Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Wanna be my best friend?"

"Your make-up is so natural! Where can I get it?"

"Are you allowed to wear that uniform?"

"Uh…um…huh? What? Wait?" I swear I could see stars going around my head.

"Hey, too many questions for one little head," Hikaru pulled me away from the commotion. Thank you, God. Thank you, Hikaru.

"We does everyone seems to be obsessed with me? Gosh…" I sat down next to Kaoru and Haruhi; Hikaru sat in front of us.

"Because… you are our sister!" Hikaru said taking a bite of whatever he was eating.

"Especially the boys," I sighed, it was middle school all over again.

"Because you are beautiful, easy," Kaoru said turning to face me.

"Thank you, but still… You don't ask a girl out the first time you speak to her. That's just weird," I commented looking at my elegant tray of food. God, are we rich… I wonder what all of this is… It looks uneatable. Like something from the most expensive restaurant in the Earth. It smells good though.

"What about that guy in class, you didn't seem bothered by him," Hikaru said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, Hikaru, he didn't ask me out, he just introduced himself. That is something you do when you are meeting someone for the first time."

"Sure, sure." I glared at him, Hikaru just smiled.

"Ugh, you are so annoying. Now I remember why I moved," I said making Hikaru throw something at me. Specifically at my head. "Hey! Do not throw stuff at me!" I grabbed some off the fancy food and threw some at him. Stick that in your oven! I heard that in a Pizza Hut commercial, so don't ask.

"Guys, we are gonna get in trouble. Can you stop thr-" And like magic, Hikaru and I threw spaghetti at Kaoru. "Hey!!"

"Hahahahaha!!" Hikaru and I high fived each other, when I felt something in the top of my head. Then a noodle slid down my hair. Not my hair… "KAORUU YOU ARE SOO DEAD RIGHT NOW!!"

"Payback is a bitch, Sis…" he smiled, crossing his arms.

"You guys shouldn't be playing with food, that's not something a Host would do!" Tamaki came out of nowhere, scared the shit of me, and slapped both my brother's head. So, I threw mashed potatoes at his face. "Luna! A lady does not do something like that!"

"Who said I was a lady…" I rolled my eyes.

"Your birth certificate, of course!"

"Stalker…" I whispered, but since Haruhi was next to me, she could hear me. She giggled and gave me a little punch, but no one seemed to notice. "It's the truth."

"Hey Luna," I heard a voice behind me and I knew it was that hot guy from the class. Hot guy from the class… I give the greatest nicknames _ever_.

"Hi, Ho- Kyo!" I quickly corrected myself, smiling like an idiot.

"How you like school so far?" he asked taking a seat on my side. You see we were sitting, Kaoru, Haruhi, me, and now Kyo.

"Well, everybody is been interrogating me like I'm some sort criminal or something…"

"They are just curious that's all. They all go wild when someone new comes to the school, and especially since you are a Hitachiin."

"Thanks Dad," I said sarcastically. My brothers just stared at us while we were having the conversation. It was kinda funny, but stupid at the same time. Jealous much?

"Are you taking any electives?"

"Yes, I'm taking art and French. I'm actually exited for art, since I like it but they put me in French because they wasn't anything else."

"Are you good at art?" Kyo asked, getting my brothers attention. They both knew the answer.

"Not to be selfish or anything but I guess you can say that," I said smiling.

"I bet you are, I'm in art too." I looked at him surprised.

"You are?" I asked, Kyo nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I'm good too. My mom was really into art in middle school and high school, so that might be the reason I like it."

"When do you have it?" I asked taking out my schedule.

"I have it third, that's the only period first years have art," he said looking at my schedule.

"Right… I did not know that…" I looked at my schedule, reading all my classes. "Hmm, I wonder how the French teacher is…"

"I bet you are gonna ace that class. You do come from France," Kyo said standing up. I guess he just noticed my brothers death glaring at him.

"You are leaving?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I don't want those two killing me… Bye, see you in art." He winked and waved goodbye. I waved back, turned around and glared at my brothers.

"What? We didn't do anything he left on his own…" Hikaru said standing up, leaving the tray behind.

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked pointing at his tray.

"Sis, that's what they are here for," he pointed at a few janitors and started walking. I grabbed his tray, stood up, walked over to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"God gave you feet and hands, don't be spoiled. Our parents raised us better." I handed him the tray and he grabbed it, rolling his eyes. "Don't you roll your pretty eyes at me…"

"Fine, just because you are right. It is spoiled of me to do that and Mom and Dad raised us better." He smiled and went to put the tray where it meant to go, the trash of course.

"Well, it's time to go to class, isn't it?" I asked as we all stood up and started to walk to the entrance door from the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Kaoru answered.

"Hmm, I have art next don't I?" I took out my schedule once again, looked at it and nodded. "Yeap, I have art."

"With that Kyo guy?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeap, and he is not just a 'guy' you know. He is a friend that I made all by myself," I crossed my arms and looked up.

"Well, make girl friends, not boy friends…"

"Hikaru you are so jealous," I giggled.

"No I am not!" Hikaru crossed his arms too and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. So far I've just been interrogated and harassed but I know I can manage.

* * *

Sorry for uploadingg latee, I'm takingg really hardd classes and like yeah...

So, here you go. Like? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The door _**Luna**_ opened.

Hi, sorry if I took long making this chapter. Ever heard of writer's block? Yeah, its not nice. So, here you go Chapter 6. You get to see how Luna acts with guys, and well hope you enjoy.

Lalie-chan

* * *

**Characters: **Luna Hitachiin (main, POV) Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Yuzuha Hitachiin (Mom), Hiroshi Hitachiin (Dad, or Daddy, used mostly by Luna), Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninosuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinosuka, Renge Houshakuji, Amelie Bagot (Luna's best friend from Paris), Kyo Itami (Likes Luna, from prestigious family in Ouran Academy).

* * *

The story takes place a few weeks before the Ouran Fair from the anime. I would add some manga themes too, but that will come further up.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Going Hostess.**

I had to skip art just for a few minutes; there was a Host Club meeting. Something about a uniform check for me.

"I have to wear an apron because…?" I asked as I stared at my new uniform, since well I was going to be a hostess and a waitress I had to wear a uniform. But an apron?

"It's your uniform!" Hikaru said tying the apron, really tight by the way.

"An apron is my uniform? I rather have something else you know. I'm also a hostess…" Hikaru pulled the strings from the apron really hard when he heard I was a hostess.

"You are?" he muttered.

"Yeah…" I looked down.

"Boys are not allowed into the host club!!" Hikaru shouted spinning me around, getting me dizzy.

"Well, say that to your 'King'," I said pointing at Tamaki while he welcomed Haruhi.

"TONOOOO!!!"

"Here we go…." I sighed. "Jealousy attacks are the worst."

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked as my brother stormed in front of him.

"How dare you make my sister a hostess!!" Tamaki just blinked twice before turning around.

"Because she can bring in more costumers. Didn't you see how many boys were after her?"

"Yes but that's not the point! She cannot be a host!" Hikaru complained.

"She can be if she wants to. Luna, do you want to be a hostess?" Tamaki asked me.

"YOU BETTER SAY NO LUNA KIZA HITACHIIN!!" Hikaru threatened me, I looked at him.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" I smiled, Hikaru was about to shoot me. Well if he had a gun anyway.

"Your middle name is Kiza?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeap, it's my mom's best friend's name." I nodded. "I think I'm gonna do that too. I'll name my child Amelie."

"Amelie?" she asked.

"That's my best friend's name. She lives in Paris, oh I miss her." I started to take off my apron. "I have to get to class, I'm gonna be late."

"Oh Luna here you go," Tamaki said handing me a paper.

"What's this?" I grabbed it.

"It's a permission slip so you won't be marked as late."

"Oh, thanks. Bye guys, see you afterschool!" I waved goodbye before leaving. I started to head to class, Art II. I started to go to the south hallway. Since this was the Fine Arts building I didn't have to worry about to get to the other building. I found my classroom and walked in.

"Aizawa-san?" I asked as I walked in. The teacher looked up and smiled.

"You must be Luna Hitachiin, right?" she asked. She looked young and like a pixie. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded. I looked around the classroom and saw Kyo. I smiled.

"Go ahead and sit next to… Hmmm?" she said looking at the class, desk by desk. "Who still doesn't have a partner for the sculpture project?" Kyo raised his hand. "Oh, right you are the only one without a partner, Kyo. Luna you'll sit next to Kyo, alright?"

"Mhmm," I started to walk up to Kyo but the teacher stopped me.

"Luna, dear, you forgot to introduce yourself." I turned around and walked up to her. I turned around to face the class and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Luna Hitachiin, yes I am related to the Hitachiin twins and yes the rumor about us being triplets is true. I've been interrogated all day so please don't ask me what shampoo do I use, or if I want to be your girlfriend." Most boys sighed in disappointment. "But I would be willing to make more friends, _just_ friends. For now, anyway." I saw guys high five each other._ Men…_

"Good, now you may sit." I did as I was told and sat next to Kyo. Sigh…

"Hey, lucky you get to sit next to the new girl, huh?" I said sitting next to Kyo. He smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, lucky me."

"Okay, so what are we doing?" I asked, Kyo fixed his tie.

"We are doing a sculpture of a boy sitting on a bench," he answered as he fixed the boy's hair.

"Just a boy? What about making a girl and make them hold hands?" Kyo looked at me wide eyed, then he smiled.

"Sure, you work on the girl with newspaper and wire. I'll help you cut the wire if you want," he said handing me the wire and some newspaper.

"I can do it, I've done sculptures before you know. I'm not a newbie."

"Fine, fine. Go ahead and hurt yourself," he handed me the thingy you use to cut wire, I'm clueless of its name in Japanese.

"I'm not gonna-" I pressed really hard on the scissor looking thing and tried to cut the wire and ended up pinching my finger. "Oww, oww, oww!"

"I warned you, give me that." He took the thing away from me and cut the wire easily.

"Well, you are a guy and it's easier for you," I whined and sat on my chair.

"Let's go on," he said handing me the wire he had just cut.

"Okay, now what?" I asked, Kyo looked at me and laughed.

"I thought you knew how to do this." He made some news paper into a ball. "This is the head, now I got you started."

"Thank you, and I have done this before. But not this way," I said, and I started to make the arms. This was more fun than what I expected. Time went by fast and Kyo was funny. He made me laugh a lot. Even more than my brothers. Which I found odd, since that almost never happens. I had to go to French now, with my brothers and Kyo. So Kyo was nice enough to walk me to class, and as we were walking I felt watched, so I turned around to find my brothers walking right behind us. Pretending to not be noticing that we were there.

"Ugh, guys can you be more obvious?" I asked turning around putting my hands on my hips.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"We weren't following you," Kaoru said right after.

"I never said you were following me, I said 'can you be more obvious.' I can't believe we are related," I shook my head and went inside the classroom. Kyo followed behind me, chuckling.

"What class is this one again?" I asked myself. "Oh yeah, French."

"Did you just notice you answered yourself?" Kyo asked looking at me and taking his seat.

"I do that a lot, you have to get use to it," I said taking my seat next to Kyo.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing Sis?" Hikaru asked me pulling my arm, making me stand up.

"Um, sitting down, duh."

"Yeah, not with us, but with him."

"Yes, and?"

"And you have to seat with your sweet brothers, not with_ him_."

"I can have friends you know, you can share me," I sat back down.

"No we can't, he's not related to you," he stood me back up.

"It doesn't matter if he's related to me or not, he's my friend, Hika-chan," I said sitting back down.

"Luna…" Hikaru whined.

"No, no go to your seat. I'm seating here for today, okay?" I pointed to his seat, Hikaru turned around and headed to his desk. "Gosh, brothers…"

"They didn't have you around for a while, it's easy to understand." Kyo took out a notebook from his backpack.

"You have a point my friend," I agreed.

"Indeed I do," he said smiling.

The class started and the teacher just talked and talked and talked… and talked. Gosh, all she did was talking. The worst part is she just talks about herself, about her trip to France, her boyfriend who is French, and a bunch of stuff… about herself. I started to look around the room, and no one seemed to be paying attention. Then all eyes went to me. I looked around confused, then I heard my name being called, several times. I turned around to see the teacher looking at me seriously. "I said Hitachiin-san, how do you say 'where is the classroom'?"

"Où est la salle de clase," I quickly said, and everybody giggled or chuckled. Not at me, but at the teacher.

"That's… correct. Um, okay next question."

"You just made her make a fool out of herself," Kyo whispered, and I turned to look at him.

"I did?" I grinned.

"Yeah, since nobody ever pays attention we always get the questions wrong. I think she forgot you lived in France most of your life."

"I guess so," I whispered back. The class ended pretty quickly and it was finally the end of the day. Oh joy, the host club…

"Luna, hurry up. We have to get there before the girls!" Kaoru said pulling me through the hallways.

"Yeah, but calm down! You're gonna break my arm!" We ran through the hallways of Ouran and got to the host club. _Finally…_

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru and Luna…" Tamaki welcomed us, smiled and started to look behind us. He was looking for something, or maybe _someone_.

"Hey, Tama-chan what are you looking for?" I asked looking behind me.

"Oh, just wondering where Haruhi is. She's never late…"

"Hey that's true! Where is Haru-chan?" Honey-sempai asked from a near table, eating some cake like always.

"She was behind us before this two," I said pointing at my brothers. "Pulled me and ran all the way over here. They said we were gonna be late."

"Oh, what am I gonna do with you two? What if she was kidnapped!? You idiots!" Tamaki freaked pacing back and forward.

"No one kidnapped me, Tamaki-sempai. I'm fine," Haruhi sighed walking through the big Host club doors.

"See, she's okay. Tama-chan you were just freaking out about nothing," I said sitting down at a sofa.

"Well, I guess you're right…"

"I'm always right!" I winked at him, and then I heard giggles from outside the door. I looked at the big clock in the wall in front of me, it was 2:59. One more minute for doom. "Do they always get this excited?"

"Yeah, it's worse when it's a holiday or any type of celebration," Kaoru commented.

"We don't celebrate anything today do we?" I asked, Haruhi nodded. "Good…"

"Get ready to greet the beautiful ladies!" Tamaki cheerfully said walking towards the door.

"They're not even here yet and he's already complimenting them…" I heard Haruhi giggle at my comment, which was not supposed to be out loud. I looked at the clock, just a few more seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2…

"Welcome to the Host Club, please take a seat!" Tamaki greeted each girl by name and last name. There were at least 30 girls and he knew every single name. Oh, and let's not forget who they were supposed to go with also.

"Luna, can you come here for a second?" Tamaki called for me. I started to walk towards him.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I asked him, trying to keep a smile in my face.

"Would you take these beautiful ladies to your _lovely _brothers?" he pointed at some chicks that were standing next to him.

I nodded, "Sure, this way." I started to walk to my brothers' table and they saw me coming their way. They smiled at the girls behind me, and I mouthed, "Oh my God…" exaggerating every word. My brothers chuckled a little before standing up and you know doing the classic Host Club stuff.

"Luna, there you are!" I jumped as I heard Tamaki's voice scream behind me.

"Don't do that!" I said a little startled.

"Now, to be a hostess you have to learn the basic rules," he started with the rules and I simply spaced out. "Got everything?" I turned around to see him, and just nodded. "Now let's put it to practice. Place the glass of water gently on the table. Remember use your pinky for support!"

I grabbed the glass of water, started to slowly put the cup down, and then smashed the glass on the table. "Oops."

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?!" he shouted getting irritated.

"Uh, honestly? No…" I smirked. "Tamaki, I don't need 'lady' lessons. I lived with my mother, the 'ladiest' person I know! I'll do fine."

"Okay then, just don't let that happen again," he said, a vein popping out in his forehead.

Even if I told him not to give me lessons, he still told me how to greet the costumers, how to ask them if they want tea, and to stop making 'silly' faces. Or in his own words, "childish actions."

The day went by fast, thank God, and we all just went home. Hoshi was already waiting for me when we got there. I gave him a kiss and a hug and went upstairs to take a shower.

Hikaru, Kaoru and I talked and gossiped for a little while, laughing at the ridiculous questions some of the people asked me. Bed time came around and we all said our goodnights and finally went to sleep. Hoshi at the foot of the bed, Hikaru in the right, me in the middle and Kaoru to the left. For a while I stared at the ceiling, just thinking about how hectic the day went. I hope tomorrow is better… Oh and that I see Kyo again. Yeah, that would make it better.

* * *

Sorry fo taking long. Revieww :)


	7. Update

Hello guys, so I have not been here in a long time, wow has it changed.

Anyways, I was reading back on the comments (which aren't many actually) and I was wondering if I should keep going with this story. It is definitely my favorite and I have started writing some chapters here and there but I was just curious if anyone was actually gonna read it. So, lets see if this sign of life makes people want me to go on, and keep on telling Luna's story~!

Thank you for your time if you read this, and I am sorry if anyone thought it was a chapter. If you want a chapter just let me know~

Lahh~


	8. Chapter 7

Hello~  
SOOO, I got many reviews saying how I should go on with the story! I was really surprised! I just wanted to thank you all who commented, and I want you to know that I really appreciate it ^^ So here is chapter 7, and I hope you all enjoy! I will try to update as quick as possible, since I am taking two college classes as a senior, its kinda hectic. Please be patient~ Oh, don't forget to comment, and give me more ideas for more chapters to come! Thank you again~! ^^

* * *

**Characters: **Luna Hitachiin (main, POV) Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Yuzuha Hitachiin (Mom), Hiroshi Hitachiin (Dad, or Daddy, used mostly by Luna), Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninosuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinosuka, Renge Houshakuji, Amelie Bagot (Luna's best friend from Paris), Kyo Itami (Likes Luna, from prestigious family in Ouran Academy).

The story takes place a few weeks before the Ouran Fair from the anime. I would add some manga themes too, but that will come further up.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Drama, Drama, Drama.**

"For Kami-san's sake, why is there so much noise?!" I quickly sat up and found my brothers missing. "What the… Hikaru? Kaoru? Jeez…" I got out of bed and putted on my bee slippers. I started to walk to the door and gave a quick glance at the clock next to my computer. Four in the morning? I got out of room and I went to a window nearby. It was still dark outside… Where could they possibly be? "Guys… Hey guys…" I whispered as I walked by they're rooms. Empty. Then I heard noise again, downstairs. I slowly walked to the stairs and started going down the staircase. The noise stopped, and it started again. It went on and off for a few minutes. When I got downstairs the lights from my dad's office where on. I wonder why Mom and Dad can't hear so much noise. Their room is probably sound proof; we were a bunch of noisy kids after all. I started to walk to Dad's office and I opened the door slowly. I heard a bunch of giggles, so I decided to open the door all the way.

"Why are you guys making so much noise?" I asked my brothers as I walked into the office. They both stopped doing whatever they were doing and turned off the computer's monitor.

"Um, we… are? We are really sorry," Hikaru started to say after a few seconds. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the computer and turned the monitor back on. When the screen went on I saw all about Kyo's family.

"Stalkers…" I said under my breath.

"That means nothing, Luna! We swear!" Kaoru started to panic. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can you pair of _idiots _try not to stalk _all_ the people I meet?"

"We can try… but we aren't making any promises," Hikaru gave me a kiss in my cheek before turning the computer off.

"Yeah Sis, we just worry about you. That's all," Kaoru gave me a kiss in the cheek too.

"Well, stop worrying. I'm gonna be fine, okay? I'm just meeting new people, that's all. I promise we will always be close and that I'll never _ever_ replace you guys. You are my brothers, I'm pretty much stuck with you until I die," I said about to leave the room. I turned around to face my brothers again. "Come on, let's go to sleep." I stretched both my hands and they each grabbed one. We walked upstairs holding hands, Hikaru to my right and Kaoru to my left. I looked at each of them, one at a time. They were both looking straight ahead, what are they thinking? "What are you guys thinking?"

"Huh?" they both replied.

"You seem quiet, so I was wondering what you two were thinking."

"Uh, nothing," they said together again.

"Yeah, yeah…" I let go of their hands and crossed my arms.

"Hey, don't get mad! We really aren't thinking anything!" Hikaru replied grabbing my hand trying to hold me back. Then I started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You always think I'm mad at you. Am I really that kind of person? The one who always gets mad right away?" I asked turning around, Hikaru looking at me surprised.

"No, but you sounded kinda mad. So I assumed…" He looked down embarrassed.

"I rarely get mad at you, and when I do it lasts a long time. I can hold a grudge and you know that." I walked closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hmm, let's go to sleep now, 'kay?"

"Fine…" Hikaru said after thinking for a while. I smiled and reached for Kaoru's hand. We walked to my room and fell asleep as soon as we were on the bed. Finally some good sleep.

"Tamaki, do you always have to be awfully loud?!" I exclaimed annoyed by Tamaki.

"Do you have to be awfully rude?!" he snapped back.

"WELL, YES! YES I DO!"

"WELL, YOU SHOULD STOP!"

"SHUT UP NOBODY LIKES YOU!" I shouted at Tamaki's face, he just went to his corner. HA! Go make some mushrooms you weirdo!

"Luna, you didn't have to be so harsh with Tono," Kaoru said trying to calm me down.

"I CAN BE HARSH IF I WANT TO!" I stomped to the nearest sofa.

"Why is she all mad?" Tamaki asked terrified from his corner.

"I don't know, she woke up like that this morning. She was even mad at that boy Kyo she's friends with." Kaoru explained as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe she's in that time of the month," Haruhi whispered to my brothers, but I could still hear her.

"What time?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, it's the 16 of March… What's so special?" Kaoru commented after.

"I'm guessing they never got '_the talk'_…"

"I don't think they give those here," I said lying down on the sofa.

"Why? That is the oddest thing ever…" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Since when is this school not odd?" I asked, Haruhi just nodded in agreement.

The day had gone by fast, and we were already in the Host Club. It was closed for the day since we needed to plan something for the next day. Which was irritating, and yes Haruhi was right. I was in that time of the month, and well the first day was the 'cramp' day. Ugh, I hate those days.

"When are we leaving?" I asked over and over and over again. The response I got from both of my brothers, "Soon." I looked over at them and glared, "Lies…"

"Can someone remind me why we are here?" Haruhi asked sitting next to me.

"We are here to discuss about the Ouran Fair, we need to open the Host Club publicly for two days only. So the parents can know that what we do is not just for money, but to entertain their children," Tamaki started to babble.

"Does he always talk like he has a stick up his-"

"LUNA!" my brothers interrupted in the middle of my sentence.

"Fine, fine. I'll just sit and look pretty."

"As I was saying… We have to find a theme we can do for the fair, any ideas?" Tamaki continued with his nonsense.

"Well, Tamaki one thing that we can do is that in the first day we dress like waiters..." Kyoya suggested.

"And waitresses!" I commented after.

"Correct, and in the second day we can dress as if we were in the Medieval times. What do you think?"

"I LIKE IT! Well, then the fair is in a week so we need a lot of planning to do. Luna, I would like if you can design the costumes with the help of your mother. Can you do that?" Tamaki asked me, and I just nodded.

"Sure, why not…"

"Great! Now you guys are dismissed, and tomorrow we will talk about the planning of the fair."

"Okay." We all said in unison before we left.

* * *

My brothers and I went home and I took a long nap. I deserve one after all. I slept for the whole day, so when I woke up it was one in the morning.

"What the…" I looked around and I was still in my uniform. My brothers were nowhere to be found, I had a terrible headache, and I was starving. I stood up and went to see if my brothers were awake and hopefully not stalking poor Kyo again. I looked in their rooms to find them empty. I walked downstairs, but I didn't hear any noise. I headed to the kitchen and got an apple. I walked up the stairs and slowly chewed my apple. I checked my brothers' rooms one more time, but they still weren't there. I opened the door to my room and in my couch I saw Hikaru and Kaoru sleeping. They were sitting down and about to fall. I laughed a little and went to wake them up and guided them to my bed. After laying them on my bed I sat on the couch and started to read a book. I was so focused on my book I didn't realize Kaoru was sitting on the bed, looking at me smiling. I looked up from my book and smiled.

"What are you doing? It's almost two in the morning. Come to bed… Please?" Kaoru begged me giving me a faint smile.

"I'm almost done, just a few more pages. I'll be there in a sec, okay?" I said, turning the page of my book. Kaoru stood up and sat next to me, putting his head on my shoulder.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"A book," I said sarcastically.

"I know that, but what book? What is it about?" he tried again.

"It's about a boy and a girl who fall in love, but everything is against them. Haven't you ever heard of _Romeo & Juliet_?" I asked putting the book in my lap.

"I've heard of them, but I've never read the play."

"At least you know it's a play. What do you read in Ouran? Apparently, not the classics…" I went back to reading.

"Well, no. Right now we are discussing _Twilight_. Have you read it?"

"Of course I have, what 16 year old girl hasn't. But that is not a classic! If you want a book about vampires, read _Interview with a Vampire_. If you want romance, read _Pride and Prejudice_. Those are classics worth reading. That book will be a classic when my grandchildren are my age. I liked it, but I don't get why waste time discussing it at school. It's a good book to read for free time, not to write a paper about it." Kaoru started to laugh, I looked at him confused. "What?"

"I knew you would say something like that. Luna, you might not know why people are always amazed by you, but I know why. It's because you think differently than any other 16 year old girl. If I had asked any other girl at Ouran, they would have said _Twilight_ was the best book they've read in their entire life. You have to say something else. Always. That's why I love that you are my sister, and I'm really happy to say that I'm your brother. And Hikaru is too, he just won't admit it yet." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "You just have to give him time to realize what a great sister you are, and that it would be a shame if we lost you again. You know what he told me while you napped? He said that he was really happy you were back, and that he didn't want to fight anymore. Hikaru might not be the best at expressing himself without making it sound like he is mad or upset, but he will get there eventually…" Kaoru started to close his eyes, falling back into deep sleep. I closed my book and set it on the table. I looked over at Hikaru who was hugging a pillow; I guess he needed Kaoru and me. "Kaoru…" I whispered waking him up. "Let's go to the bed. Come on." I pulled him up and dragged him to the bed. We all three laid in bed, both my brothers asleep and me staring at the ceiling. It's been a long day.

* * *

"So, by tomorrow we have to finish this sculpture?" I asked Kyo, he just nodded. "How in the world are we gonna do that?"

"By working on it today. Easy," He said putting some glue on the bench.

"Hmm, What if we don't finish?"

"We get ten points off."

"I don't want to get ten points off!"

"Then we have to finish, so keep on working on the face." I looked at the girl sculpture in my hand. I was really proud of myself. The eyes came out perfect, and the fake eyelashes make them look almost real.

"It's missing something, hmmm." I put the girl down on the table, and examined her.

"Maybe a mouth?" Kyo suggested.

"Righhtt.. I knew that…" Red should be a nice color for her mouth.

* * *

"LUNA, OH LUNA!" I heard Hikaru scream from across the hallway. I turned around to find Hikaru by himself which I found very odd.

"Hey. Why are you by yourself?" I asked him as I got closer.

"Kaoru had to finish a test, so I came to look for you."

"What a nice gesture… So do we go to French without him?" I asked.

"NO! Why would we leave Kaoru alone!? We go get him!" He pulled my arm and dragged me to their classroom. "KAORU WE ARE HERE!"

"Hikaru, can you please keep it down, there is other people testing."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Ohhh, you got in trouble…" I whispered.

"Shut up… I'm gonna get in more trouble," he whispered back.

"Don't shut me up…"

"Well then, be quiet…"

"You be quiet…"

"You're the one making me talk…"

"You are the one being annoying…"

"I'm annoying, really?"

"Yeah, very…"

"Well… yeah… shut up…"

"What a comeback…"

"Excuse me." Hikaru and I turned around to see Kaoru staring at us confused. "Can we leave now? Or are you still gonna do your stupid arguing?"

"Nah, we can leave…" I said grabbing my backpack. I just realized I'm the only one wearing a backpack around. Well, I did buy it specifically for school. I heart Coach, forever.

"What were you arguing about anyway?" Kaoru asked as we walked to our French class.

"Who was more annoying…"

"That's a tie." Kaoru said making Hikaru and I gasp.

"A tie? Hikaru is WAY more annoying than me!"

"No, YOU ARE!"

"Nu-uhhh!"

"You guys won't stop this, huh? I'm kinda getting tired of all the fighting… I'm leaving first," Kaoru said as he started to walk away from Hikaru and me. We both stayed in shock for a few seconds, and then slowly started to catch up to Kaoru. He seemed genuinely upset at our fighting, and I will be completely honest, I hated seeing one of my brothers upset. I grabbed Kaoru's hand and walked by his side, but he kept on looking straight, heading towards French class.

"Kao-chan~ Guess what I did in art class today?" I put on my best cute voice and poked his cheek with my free hand.

"What."

"Hey, you don't have to be so cold towards your sister! You know I love you very much right?"

"Yeah, but why can't you be like this with Hikaru? You guys are always fighting… and for the stupidest reasons, too! I am just so tired of it. I need some air, see you in the Host Club." And just like that, Kaoru walked away leaving Hikaru and me behind, _again._ I sighed and walked up to Hikaru who was a few steps behind.

"What do we do?" I asked, Hikaru looked over at Kaoru as he walked down the stairs greeting people along the way.

"Leave him alone like he said, and I guess stop fighting…" He grabbed my hand as we continued our way to French class.

"Well, isn't that gonna be hard~" I joked as I swung our arms front and back.

"Maybe a little…"

The whole time I was in class, I could not stop thinking about Kaoru and what he had said. Not only what he said before he left us in the hallway, but also what he said last night before going to sleep. I knew that all he wanted was for us to go back to the old us. The inseparable triplets who did everything together. Sadly, that just couldn't work anymore… it was sort of impossible. We were sixteen now, not five… I guess Kaoru seemed to forget that time to time. I love my brothers equally, it's just that Hikaru and I always seemed to have completely different personalities. Even from the time we were kids we always fought… I guess Kaoru forgot.

"Luna…"

I wonder if Kaoru is fine now… I mean he did skip all of French, and he is so lucky the teacher was so annoying today.

"Luna."

She kept talking about how she is going to visit her boyfriend's family in France next break and how she is going to fashion week. Like, hello… been there, done that.

"LUNA!"

"Yes? How may I help you?" I looked up to find a very red Hikaru, who was also glaring at me. What did I do now?

"Class has been over for like five minutes and we are late for the Host Club. Do you know how much trouble we are gonna get into with Tono?" He started to put all my things in my bag and pulled me up from my seat.

"So now you care about what Tamaki says…"

"It's not that I ever care what he says, but you have never seen him when we someone gets there late." We started to walk to the Host Club and I couldn't stop looking for Kaoru. He was probably at the Host Club already… why was I even trying.

"And by someone you mean Kaoru and yourself, correct?"

"Basically…"

"Good boy, make Tama-baka mad~"

"Why do you enjoy bothering Tono so bad?" I thought about it for a second, and smiled.

"Well, Tamaki used to bother me when we were in school together, so I guess you can call it getting even? Besides, I have a feeling he likes Haru-chan. Don't you?" And just as I mentioned Tamaki having feelings for Haruhi, Hikaru's face went blank, and he just looked at me with a serious expression.

"Tamaki can't like Haruhi, he sees her as his daughter. That's it." The hint of jealousy in Hikaru's voice told me everything. He liked Haruhi… and as far as I know, he has never liked a girl before. This was gonna be chaos. Tamaki and Hikaru liking the same girl? Because no matter how much Hikaru denied it, I knew Tamaki liked her. And I was sure because, at some point… Tamaki liked me too. All I hope is that this little love triangle stays small and no one else likes Haruhi. Kaoru couldn't possibly like her either… right?

* * *

Thank you guys~ Don't forget to review ^^


End file.
